


unable to meet, we parted hands (I love you)

by jutsuzuban



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fantasy, Light Angst, M/M, title from an Idolish7 song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/jutsuzuban
Summary: A god and a werewolf fall in love even with barriers in the way.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	unable to meet, we parted hands (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aweebwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/gifts).



> WEEB!!!! I LOVE YOU WEEB!!!! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MADRE I'M A BAD CHILD BUT HERE IS YOUR BIRTHDAY FIC I'M LOVE YOU, YOU ARE *Nagi kiss*

Their fingers intertwined carefully, slowly as to make sure claws didn’t draw ichor from translucent gray skin. Smiling, the tundra god squeezes the werewolf’s hands.

“I’m sorry to have made you come all the way out here, but the volcano god got suspicious when he felt my presence too close to his territory. I know you do not like the cold.” Gray hands gripped tighter at ebony ones.

“It’s not a big deal. A little cold won’t bother me.” The werewolf gently shakes off the other’s hands to gingerly cup the other’s cheeks. “Besides, you are the cold, right? And I love you.”

Translucent skin becomes clearer and more solid when cheeks flush gold with ichor. “C-Cole! Don’t just say that.” The god turns his gaze to the left, refusing to look at his laughing lover in the face.

Cole laughs, his claws gently tapping and tracing ichor-filled cheeks. “I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful that I want to keep telling you...Zane.” 

The god feels his gaze turn to look at the werewolf, a childish frown appearing on his lips. “That’s unfair. You know what saying my name does.”

Cole smiles, letting his fangs poke through. “I just wanted to see you look at me.” He starts rubbing his nose and cheeks all over Zane’s face, the god giggling as Cole rubbed their noses together. 

“My scent, to last until next time we meet,” Cole murmurs softly into snow-white hair. Zane sighs, dropping his head to lay on the werewolf’s broad shoulder. 

“I suppose it’s time to part, lest someone comes by.” The sneaky lightning god comes to Zane’s mind, and he inwardly grimaces. 

“I’ll see you again in a week?” Cole separates himself from Zane first, the cold starting to irritate his skin. Zane parts from him too, stepping back to stand closer to the mountain he resides in.

“I’ll be here.”

* * *

That evening, after planning the next snowstorm and letting stray hunters leave his mountain safely, Zane starts combing through a list of smaller, less-important gods and immortals, searching for one who could take his place. 

_ I was passed on this role, so surely I can pass it on, too.  _ Determined to find a suitable candidate, Zane pours relentlessly over documents and files of names and faces, strengths and weaknesses. 

What Zane doesn’t know is that further out west, Cole is doing the opposite, searching instead for a god’s place he can have.

* * *

“Cole!” Zane shouts excitedly, running towards the werewolf. Cole yelps as his lover throws himself at him and he wraps his hands around the god’s waist.

“Zane! You can’t go too far from the mountain, remember?” Cole hurriedly rushes Zane to stand in the snow, but the pale-colored deity laughs, pushing himself out of Cole’s arms. 

“We needn’t worry about that anymore,” Zane smiles, grasping at Cole’s hands. Cole looks at him with wide eyes, and Zane’s excitement ebbs. 

“What do you mean by that?” Cole asks, and Zane’s smile widens, his excitement showing itself by the way his eyes gleam.

“Don’t I look different?” Cole squints at Zane, looking hard at the smiling deity, and it’s only then he realizes he couldn’t see the mountain and snow through Zane.

“You- Your skin. I don’t see through you.” Cole grabs Zane’s hand and runs a finger over the other’s palm. “How?”

“I gave away my immortality,” Zane says, leaning in to hold onto Cole better, but is instead pushed back a little as Cole takes a shocked step back.

“What? What did you say?”

“I gave away my position as lord of this land, for you,” Zane says, tilting his head. “Cole, are you...alright?”

The other brings a hand up to his face, covering his mouth and muffling his words. Zane strains his ears to hear him, but it’s hard to without divine power helping him.

“Cole, I can’t hear you.”

“I--” Cole swallows “--took up the position of being the god of the caves to be with you.”

Zane’s blood -- red now, just like a mortal’s -- freeze in his veins, his insides feeling colder than the snow he used to rule over. 

“I- I am sure I can take back my position. My chosen successor might be willing to come to a compromise and split the tundra, and thus the duties, with me.” Zane walks closer to Cole and takes his hands (which Zane just noticed were clawless) into his own, gripping them tightly. “When she accepts my proposal, we won’t have to stay apart.”

“If you’re sure. If she doesn’t, I’m sure we can find another god who is willing to give up their place.” Cole squeezes Zane’s hands back. “Aren’t we fools?”

Zane laughs, laying his head on Cole’s shoulder. “Quite so. But I would always pick you over immortality if given a second chance.”

“Don’t get sappy on me now,” Cole jokingly warns, nuzzling his nose into Zane’s neck. “But I’d strip away my fur and sheath my claws for you, too.”

Zane laughs, and the two stay together like that for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> brrrr names have power, saying god's names bad 
> 
> love you Weeb <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
